The Past Erased
by shitory
Summary: When Ein is rid of the effects of the Forever Potion, he loses all of his memories. (Fanfic of the Youtube series MyStreet on Aphmau's channel)


He was sitting in the backyard, staring at an old oak tree like it held all of the world's secrets. He was bored, as expected of a 4-year old, but also because his sister had just left. Her mother didn't know what he looked like, hence why he was not allowed to go inside yet.

He really liked his sister, honestly. She was so energetic and bubbly and always knew how to make him feel better. The only downside was that he only got to see her every 2nd to last day of the month, since his father didn't have a reason to make her come more often.

Sighing, he pushed himself up, dusting his pants off. He angled his ears towards the house.

"Munchkin!"

Right on time, he thought. His parents (usually his father, but this was definitely his mother) always called him inside half an hour after his sister had gone home, just to be sure no one would see him. Not that he understood why not.

He jogged the short distance to the glass doors leading into the house, poking his head through. He was, of course, met with the sight of his mother arguing with his father. They didn't get along that well, even though they had been together for over 2 years now.

"Mom, Dad?"

His mother stopped her bickering, smiling warmly. She beckoned to him with a perfectly manicured nail, the same shade as her baby blue hair. He hesitated slightly, before closing the distance between them. "You called for me?"

She crouched down, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Yes, dear,"

His father stood behind his mother, looking down at him with those brown eyes. "We have a surprise for you."

His ears perked and his tail wagged, a gift! When last had his parents given him something special? "Really?"

His mother stood and took his hand, pulling him towards her and his father's office. He was excited, for they had never allowed him to go in there before. His father walked past them, holding the door open so they could enter.

He gasped.

The office was not an office at all, but a type of workshop. Shelves lined every inch of the room, filled with all kinds of items like feathers and bottles filled with sparkly water. A furnace stood next to a table and a big black pot (a couldron, he thinks. His mother had told him about witches before). The whole room has a mysterious air.

His mother lets go of his hand and crosses the room, grabs a glow-y green bottle, and is back in a matter of seconds. She glances once at his father, something glinting in both of their eyes. She smiles and crouches down in front of him again, setting the strange bottle in his hands.

"Drink it," She says, screwing off the top for him, "It'll make you strong, so you can have and be whatever you want."

His sister. He wants to spend more time with his sister, he thinks. Nodding in determination, he lifts the bottle to his lips and chugs it, like he had seen his father doing once. He gags at the horrible taste, cocking his head in confusion 'cause something's wrong and-

pAIN

UnbEARaBLE pAiN

He clutches his head, dimly aware of glass shattering and frightened shouting. He gasps and ducks down. If he can just-

His head hits the cold hard ground, and everything goes black.

His head is pounding, like a million knives had just stabbed him. His limbs are heavy, too. He opens his eyes, blinking at the brightness that assaults his vision.

"I don't care what you think!

"Babe, you know he's dangerous! We can't just keep him here-"

"Guys- look, he's waking up!"

He groans, the voices louder than he could handle. He rubs his eyes, pushing himself up. Squinting against the bright lights, he makes out his surroundings.

He's in a whitewashed room, not exactly a hospital, but similar. The floor is wooden, with a few shelves and the bed he's currently lying on. There's an IV drip and some other equipment, too. But what catches his attention the most, is the people with him.

A muscled women, with baby blue hair and matching eyes, is leaning against the doorway, eyes glaring at him from across the room. Next to her is a man -holy shit he's like a pole- with windswept black hair and a red bandana over his eyes. His head is turned towards him, he could be staring?

He angles his head the other way, eyes sweeping over 3 other people. A raven-haired man arguing with a nurse, and-

The most beautiful women he has ever seen.

Her eyes are warm brown, swirling depths of emotion and color. Silky black hair tumbling over her shoulders and over her back. There's a cute little dimple in her left cheek as she smiles at him hesitantly. Exactly 32 -how the fuck did he know that- freckles splashed over her nose.

Then she's coming closer, and her small, but warm, hand closing over his in a reassuring manner. "How are you feeling?"

His mouth is dry, he probably hasn't had anything to drink in a few days, and his eyes flicker to her hand clasped around his and he unsticks his tongue from the roof of his mouth. "I'm fine." he wants to say, but instead he blurts out,

"Who are you?"

Surprise takes over her face, and she looks at Angry Pole with a look like she's saying we were both wrong before she's settling her eyes back on him, expression careful.

"I'm Aphmau," She's says it slowly, watching him carefully. When his eyes don't light up in recognition like she probably expects, she continues easily.

"The blue-haired girl is Katelyn, the guy at the back is Zane, and..."

A slight hesitation, like she's afraid.

"..the tall one is Aaron, my fiancée."

He bobs his head in acknowledgement, before tugging on Aphmau's -what a pretty name- hand, still holding his own, and tilting his head questioningly,

"Wha-what's my name?"

The room goes quiet, even more quiet than it already was, if that was even possible, but Aphmau just smiles still, eyes warm pools of comforting caramel so so familiar.

"Ein,"

"Your name is Ein."


End file.
